


He Can't Be, Can He? (He Can)

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [96]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Artist Steve Rogers, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Sometimes the image people hold of you is just so hard to shakeOr The Six times Steve tried to come out to the Avengers and they didn't believe him. And they one time they did.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	He Can't Be, Can He? (He Can)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt [ “Identity Crisis” [S3]](https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k)
> 
> With the prompt "Identity Crisis" I was tempted to something with Steve battling with his Captain America identity... then I thought 'what if someone has a crisis with someone elses identity?'

When JARVIS had told them that Steve had made a cake, this wasn’t what they expected.

Well… that’s not entirely true. They expected a cake and there was a cake.

But what they didn’t expect was everything else. The cake was marbled with bright and glossy purple, pink and blue icing. Little pastel stars of the same colour littered the cake.

Steve stood over the cake, smiling at them brightly. The man’s face was covered in purple, pink and blue smudges.

When no one made to move, Steve’s smile started to dim. “Is… Is there something wrong with the cake?” Steve asks quietly. The man looks down at his cake sadly, biting his lip. Steve’s hands ball up his icing covered apron.

Tony steps forward quickly and puts on a bright grin. “We just don’t know how we are going to eat such a beautiful cake, Cap,” Tony says, laying his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I think I read somewhere that you’re not allowed eat art”

Tony looks down at the cake and tells himself it can’t mean what he thinks it means. The man was from a different time… he wouldn’t…

Maybe he was just trying out the ‘unicorn food’ trend he thinks to himself. Or maybe it was just a happy coincidence.

“It looks lovely, Steve,” Bruce says.

“Yeah, so when do we get to eat it?” Clint asks.

“Thanks,” Steve says, giving them all a shy smile. He looks around the table, then searches his pockets. “Hang on a moment, I’ll just grab my phone,” He says, “I need to take a picture of this”. The man rushes off, a bright grin on his face.

“Do you think that he knows?” Clint whispers to Tony when Steve is gone.

“That the cake was practically the bi flag? No” Tony says.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
